Nyzul Isle Investigation
de:Untersuchung der Nyzul-Insel Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| |} ---- Rules Unlike other Assault areas, Nyzul Isle Investigation incorporates a random progression of floors. The rules are as follows: *Buffs will wear upon entry, but unlike with regular battlefields, this does not mean it is Level Restricted in any way, thus a character at any job level may enter. *As with other Assault missions, Nyzul Isle Investigation requires an Imperial Army I.D. Tag. *Assault Points will not be earned from successful completion of this mission. Instead, Tokens are earned. The amount of Tokens earned is determined by how many floors are successfully cleared before exiting, and how high the floors were. **The player with the armband receives a 10% bonus to the number of Tokens earned. **Tokens are required to start the Assault above floor 1. **Tokens are required to purchase temporary items from the Vendor Box in the lobby at the start of the Assault. **Unlike other Assaults which offer you a "complimentary" reward of 100 Assault Points in the appropriate area even if the mission is a failure, no such reward in Tokens is given if this Assault is finished unsuccessfully. *Nyzul Isle Investigation counts as an Assault for purposes of Mercenary Rank Promotions. A single run through "Nyzul Isle Investigation" consists of progressing up through various floors. Each floor has a random objective that must be completed before the party will be allowed the choice of moving on to the next floor, or exiting the Assault area. The standard goal of this Assault is to progress through five of these floors within the time limit of 30 minutes, although the amount remains somewhat arbitrary and is not restricted to just five floors. If time permits the party can choose to try to complete more floors- Doing so will yield a higher token reward, more NM opportunities, and a higher floor recorded on the disc if applicable- however, while the disc will record progress to any floor (which affects Weapon Skill Points needed to unlock a Mythic Weapon skill), players will still only be able to start on a floor that is equal to 1 plus a multiple of 5 (1, 6, 11, 16...) * Regardless of Nyzul Isle Investigation progress, only 250 Weapon Skill Points are needed to complete any Unlocking a Myth quest as of July 2014. Upon beginning this Assault, the party will show up in a "lobby" area. The lobby consists of a single room with a Rune of Transfer and a "Vending Box" where players can spend Tokens to get temporary items to be used inside Nyzul Isle only (see below). Players may use this area to buff up and prepare for their run, but bear in mind that the 30-minute Assault time limit keeps counting down while in the lobby, so it is best not to linger in this area for long. Armoury Crates containing more temporary items may be dropped by various enemies throughout the Assault. They can also be found on "free" (no objective) floors. These items will usually be items that can already be bought from the lobby's Vending Box, but there will also be a few exclusive items that cannot be purchased, such as Revitalizer. These chests will be blue and gold in color, and behave in similar fashion to the temporary item chests found in Salvage; a player must examine the chest and choose the item from the displayed list to obtain it, as temporary items cannot enter the party's treasure pool. Alternatively, after examining the chest, the player may elect to take nothing, in order to leave the item for someone else to take. Lobby Any member of the party can use the lobby's Rune of Transfer to select the starting floor using the recorded progress on their Runic Disc. Starting on a floor other than 1 will require a payment in Tokens. :Players without a Runic Disc are advised to check the Rune of Transfer before starting to obtain one. There are 100 floors in Nyzul Isle, and the player in control of the Rune can warp the party to any 5th floor they have recorded on their Runic Disc. For example, a player who has cleared floor 15 can start on floor 1, 6, 11, or 16. Party members who have not recorded progress that far will not receive credit on their Runic Disc. The number of Tokens required to start from a specified level increases as the level gets higher, starting at 500 on floor 6 and increasing by 50 every 5 floors, and by 100 every 5 floors after 46. Consult the table below for exact values. Only the player operating the Rune must pay the Token fee. Token yield per floor is 200, plus 10 every 5 floors. Parties of 1-3 members will receive 100% token yield, 4 members will receive 90%, 5 members 80%, and 6 members 70%. The player with the armband will receive an extra 10% after this calculation (e.g. party of 6: 1000*0.7*1.10 = 770). :It is not uncommon for a group familiar with Nyzul Isle to complete 10 floors comfortably. An elite group of players can complete up to 25. The more floors you can complete in one run, the more tokens you will receive; you only need to pay the warp fee once per run. Temporary Items The Vending Box is in the lobby next to the Rune of Transfer. Players may optionally purchase these temporary items at a cost of tokens: |width=5%| |width=5%| |} :Any of these can also be found in Armoury Crates left behind by some opponents. Rune of Transfer At the beginning of every floor of Nyzul Isle is a Rune of Transfer. The Rune of Transfer has the following properties: *The Rune of Transfer will initially only display the floor objective when examined. Upon meeting the objective, the Rune will light up (similar to the Rune of Release in other assaults). *Activating the Rune of Transfer after completing the floor objective will present options of exiting the assault or proceeding to the next floor. If you choose to exit the Assault, it will be deemed a success, regardless of how many floors you've completed, and you will be awarded with a certain number of Tokens depending on how many floors you progressed through. If any party member's Runic Disc is eligible for having its progress updated, it will be updated at this point upon exiting (a message will confirm players when this happens). At the end of a floor, occasionally the choice will be given to go either "left" or "right" when moving on to the next floor. One of these choices will effectively unleash a Pathos on the next floor, either beneficial or detrimental. *A beneficial Pathos may be an attribute bonus, a Regen, Refresh, Regain, Flurry, or Concentration effect. *A detrimental Pathos may be a Debilitation, Omerta, or Impairment, but unlike in Salvage this only applies to a single attribute or magic type. *The Pathos will automatically wear off when advancing to the next floor. If you choose to proceed to the next floor, you must complete its objective before you have another opportunity to exit. If you are short on time, you may not wish to choose this option, because if you cannot complete its objective in the time remaining, you will lose the Assault and will receive no tokens nor have any progress recorded. Choosing "Proceed to the next floor" on floor 100 will send you to floor 1. Runic Disc A player's progression through Nyzul Isle Investigation is saved on their Runic Disc. :To obtain a Runic Disc, players must select the Rune of Transfer in the lobby the first time they undertake Nyzul Isle Investigation. It is very important for parties starting on floor 1 to ensure everyone has a Runic Disc before ascending, otherwise a player will not be able to save their progress upon exit. If you clear a floor's objective and successfully exit, each eligible party members' Runic Disc will record data on any completed floors up to that floor. If a floor that's a multiple of 5 was achieved, they will be able to start from the next floor on a subsequent Assault run. For example, if your disc has recorded up to floor 40, you use your disc to start on floor 41, and clear floor 45 and exit, you will be able to start on floor 46 on a subsequent run. *The entire party can record floor progress to their discs, but to be eligible, your own disc's progress must be at least up to the previous fifth floor. For example, if your party started on floor 41, and cleared floor 45 and exits, but your own disc's progress was only up to floor 20, no progress will be saved to your disc upon exiting. *The progress saved to your Runic Disc affects how many Weapon Skill Points are needed to unlock Mythic weapon skills. *If the party exits before clearing the fifth level (e.g. time running out), eligible party members will still be recorded to that last floor. However, you will not be able to reach the next floor range until the fifth consecutive floor is recorded onto the disc. Therefore, recording floors in a set smaller than five only has an effect on how many WS points are needed for Unlocking a Myth quests. *Players will still receive tokens and Mercenary Rank points on a successful exit even if their Runic Disc was ineligible for progression. Enemy Layouts Just as Nyzul Isle has randomly generated floors and objectives, the enemies encountered are chosen out of 16 possible "enemy layouts". These enemies are always aggressive (even if their normal counterparts are not) in a similar manner to their regular counterparts (for instance, pot enemies in Nyzul will still only detect/aggro to magic, just like elsewhere). All will grant Experience Points/Limit Points and can drop crystals and other items particular to their family. *Notorious Monsters are not tied to any of these layouts, and appear randomly. *In addition, on floors with "eliminate all enemies" objective, a Dahak may be encountered regardless of layout. The Dahak can only appear on floors with this objective. *The actual amount that appears on any given floor may be less than listed. Notorious Monsters There are various Notorious Monsters from throughout Vana'diel that are summoned by the archaic ramparts of Nyzul Isle. The HP and overall strength of these NMs will not be as it is outside of this Assault, and their power will be scaled (generally upward) to be appropriate for a level 75 party to fight. The NMs are not necessarily going to match the floor's layout, and it is possible to encounter the same NM twice in the same run (but not on the same floor). Upon defeat of one of these NMs, it will drop a Armoury Crate (brown and gold colored to distinguish them from the normal blue/gold chests that contain temporary items) 100% of the time, and opening one will bestow a ??? Item that can be appraised. These have a possibility of becoming the special/unique item that the NM normally drops in the outside world. They also have a chance of dropping one of the Nyzul Weapons, which will appear in the party's treasure pool and not in the Armoury Crate. Be aware that unless the floor's objective is to "eliminate all enemies", it is never required for one or all of these NMs to be defeated. Because they can take some time to defeat due to their (usually) increased strength, it may be wise to pick and choose your fights, and leave behind NMs that do not need to be defeated, or have drops that are not particularly useful or valuable. Every 20 floors, there are 18 different NMs that may spawn (with some overlapping): *'Floors 1 - 19': Bat Eye, Shadow Eye, Bomb King, Juggler Hecatomb, Smothered Schmidt, Hellion, Leaping Lizzy, Tom Tit Tat, Jaggedy-Eared Jack, Cactuar Cantautor, Gargantua, Gyre-Carlin, Asphyxiated Amsel, Frostmane, Peallaidh, Carnero, Falcatus Aranei, Emergent Elm *'Floors 21 - 39': Old Two-Wings, Aiatar, Intulo, Orctrap, Valkurm Emperor, Crushed Krause, Stinging Sophie, Serpopard Ishtar, Western Shadow, Bloodtear Baldurf, Zizzy Zillah, Ellyllon, Mischievous Micholas, Leech King, Eastern Shadow, Nunyenunc, Helldiver, Taisaijin, Aquarius *'Floor 41 - 59': Fungus Beetle, Friar Rush, Pulverized Pfeffer, Argus, Bloodpool Vorax, Nightmare Vase, Daggerclaw Dracos, Northern Shadow, Fraelissa, Roc, Sabotender Bailarin, Aquarius, Energetic Eruca, Spiny Spipi, Trickster Kinetix, Drooling Daisy, Bonnacon, Taisaijin *'Floor 61 - 79': Golden Bat, Steelfleece Baldarich, Sabotender Mariachi, Ungur, Swamfisk, Buburimboo, Keeper of Halidom, Serket, Dune Widow, Odqan, Burned Bergmann, Tom Tit Tat, Tyrannic Tunnok, Bloodsucker, Tottering Toby, Southern Shadow, Sharp-Eared Ropipi, Taisaijin, Unut, Vouivre *'Floor 81 - Floor 99': Panzer Percival, Vouivre, Jolly Green, Tumbling Truffle, Capricious Cassie, Amikiri, Stray Mary, Sewer Syrup, Unut, Simurgh, Pelican, Cargo Crab Colin, Wounded Wurfel, Peg Powler, Tom Tit Tat, Jaded Jody, Maighdean Uaine, Taisaijin Objectives There are a variety of possible objectives that a floor requires to activate the Rune of Transfer. Each are as follows: Eliminate all enemies You must defeat every enemy on the floor to unlock the Rune of Transfer. This includes any Archaic Ramparts and Notorious Monsters. Sometimes a Dahak will appear on floors with this objective in addition to other enemies. The Dahak is one of the more dangerous adversaries to appear in this Assault, and should be approached with caution. Despite the designation "all enemies", the gears in a secondary objective are not included; you will not need to kill them (especially if the directive is to not kill them). Eliminate enemy leader There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. This leader is a Notorious Monster that is unique to Nyzul Isle (they do not appear anywhere else in Vana'diel). With the exception of the boss enemies on floors 20/40/60/80/100, they all have a unique appearance in contrast to regular members of their family, making them stand out. They are a lot more challenging than the common enemies on the floor, and will take longer to defeat. Most of them have a special capability that standard enemies of their family do not have, such as a Two Hour Ability, a unique TP move, or the ability to only use one specific kind of TP move. It's highly recommended to clear or otherwise control any and all aggro nearby before engaging. Depending on the floor layout, it may be advisable to try to pull the leader to the Rune of Transfer, or another safe corridor. On every 20th floor, an HNM will be encountered as the the enemy leader; see boss floors below for more information. These are the possible leaders: Eliminate specified enemy There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. The correct enemy does not have the name of a Notorious Monster. Rather, it will always be a seemingly regular non-NM enemy from the floor layout that inexplicably checks as Impossible to Gauge, even though all other enemies with that name would check as something else. The correct enemy will not always be the only one of its kind on the entire floor. If multiple members of a specific family are present, the correct enemy will be the only member of its family that checks as "Impossible to Gauge". :For example, there are multiple Lesser Colibri on the floor, but one checks as Impossible to Gauge. That specific monster is your intended target. The target is never the Archaic Rampart, any randomly placed Notorious Monsters, nor any of the Archaic Gear or Archaic Gears on the floor (if they are present). Eliminate specified enemies There is a particular group of enemies on the floor, all of which must be defeated to unlock the Rune of Transfer. These enemies check as Impossible to Gauge, are generated in addition to the floor's standard layout of mobs, and will always be a group of enemies introduced in or native to the ToAU areas. There will always be 2-5 of these enemies to kill, and they are often scattered about, though sometimes they appear in pairs or groups: Some of the necessary enemy families may coincide with the standard enemies of the floor's layout. If they do, you will need to distinguish them from ordinary enemies of the same family. *If your target family is Heraldic Imps, you may also find other imp enemies simply named Imp. The Imps do not need to be defeated. *If your target family is Ebony Puddings, you may also find other flan enemies named Black Pudding. The Black Puddings do not need to be defeated. *In addition, it seems that if your target family is Psycheflayers, it may still be possible to find other Psycheflayer enemies that are part of one of the standard enemy layouts (see above) that do NOT check Impossible to Gauge. This might lead to being able to find more than 5 Psycheflayers on the floor. Despite sharing the same name, only the Psycheflayers that check Impossible to Gauge must be defeated, and these should not number more than 5. It is advised to check each Psycheflayer before attacking, particularly if you find Imps on the same floor (part of the same enemy layout). You do not need to eliminate any normal monsters, even if they share the same family as the targets. However, it may be a good idea to eliminate those near the targets due to aggro. Activate all lamps This can mean one of three things: #There is only one lamp, and everyone needs to activate it. #*When you use the lamp, it says "Your certification code has been registered." Further examination will yield "The certification code for all party members is required to activate this lamp." It is only necessary for each party member to check the lamp once. #*If a member of the party leaves the zone (using the fireflies or returning to home point), they will not be allowed back in and this objective will fail if they had not already touched the lamp. #There are multiple (3-5) lamps which must be activated at the same time. #*When you use a lamp, it says "This lamp cannot be activated unless all other lamps are activated at the same time." and gives you the option to activate it. Do not activate it yet; wait until there is someone at all lamps, then everyone select "Yes" at the same time. #*Activated lamps remain lit for approximately 30 seconds Activated lamps now remain lit for 5 minutes. If some lamps are close to each other, it may be possible for one party member to activate more than one lamp by themselves. #*If you activate your lamp but the others aren't all activated at the same time, it says "All lamps on this floor are activated, but some other action appears to be necessary in order to activate the rune of transfer." This means you need to wait for them all to turn off (after ~30 sec), then try again. #:Despite the wording of this message, it will also be displayed if several lamps are lit at the same time, but 1 or more remain unlit. #*After a lamp turns off, there is a cool-down period of ~30 seconds before you can activate it again. It says "It appears you cannot activate this lamp for some time..." #There are multiple (3-5) lamps which must be activated in an unknown order. This is often the most difficult version, and good open lines of communication are essential. #*When you use a lamp, it says "This lamp must be activated in a specified order..." and gives you the option to activate it. #*Activating a lamp will not turn it on (light it up) immediately, it will only turn on after all the lamps on that floor have been activated by clicking on them and selecting "Yes". #*Activated lamps will not and cannot be deactivated until each lamp has been activated. There is no time limitation for activating all of the lamps, other than the universal time limit placed on the Assault run. #*When all lamps have been activated, they will all turn on. Any lamps that were not activated in the correct position in the order will quickly turn off. Any lamps that were in the correct position in the order will remain on. Use this information to plan your next attempt. #**''Bear in mind that a previous correctly ordered lamp will need to be "activated" again (in the proper order) when making the next attempt, even though the lamp will still appear to be on.'' For "same time" and "order" lamp floors, activating a lamp will cause you to lose aggro from any enemies that currently have you as their target. If you are in imminent danger of dying it may be wise to activate a lamp prematurely, but be sure to inform your party of having done so, especially on "order" lamp floors. Note that this will only function for enemies for which you have the most hate for -- if you are on an enemy's hate list but the enemy is currently pursuing someone else, activating a lamp will NOT shed aggro from that enemy and it can still change course and come after you, particularly if THAT person activates a lamp. * Size of party does not determine amount of lamps. Party of 4 can still have 5 lamps for example. Free Floor! There is no objective; the Rune of Transfer is already lit and you can immediately advance to the next floor. There will be no enemies on the floor, either. However, there are random Armoury Crates scattered about that can be opened for temporary items. Unlike crates dropped by foes on other floors, the crates on this floor can possess more than one of an item. Secondary Objectives Ocassionally, secondary objective associated with Archaic Gears will be given along with one of the others. Failing this secondary objective will not cause you to fail the mission, but you will be penalized with a random Pathos, a time limit reduction (-1 minute), or a token reward reduction at the end of the run. (Pathos restrictions, as with Pathos effects received following a right/left floor shift, will be removed upon reaching the next floor.) Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears will only appear on a floor if one of the following secondary objectives is present. Note that even on an "Eliminate all enemies" floor, it is never necessary to defeat any Archaic Gears you may find on the floor. Avoid discovery by archaic gears! You must accomplish the primary objective without aggroing any Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears. *Note that this objective only forbids being aggroed by gears. You ARE allowed to defeat them if necessary without incurring a penalty. *Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears all have True Hearing detection and aggros any magic casting or job abilities. Bear this in mind if you need to pull any gears out of your path. *Pulling an Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears with Ranged Attack/Singing/Ninjutsu does not count as "discovery" (as you made the first strike), and avoids the penalty. You can also pull with standard magic spells, but only if you cast outside of the magic aggro radius. Care should be used as they may move closer while casting. *Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears will also link to Archaic Ramparts. Take care in pulling. Do not destroy archaic gears! You must accomplish the primary objective without killing any Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears. *Both singular Archaic Gear and triple Archaic Gears run at the same speed as normal players, and can be despawned if aggro is lost. A player with enhanced movement speed can easily kite the gears and, provided only the kiter has hate, will lead to them despawning. Boss Floors On every twentieth floor, you will encounter a HNM that appears in other parts of Vana'diel that can drop pieces of the Goliard, Denali, or Askar sets and can drop one of the Nyzul Weapons. *On floors 20 and 40, you will encounter either Adamantoise, Behemoth, or Fafnir. *On floors 60, 80, and 100, you will encounter either Cerberus, Hydra, or Khimaira. These versions of the HNMs have some substantially lower stats than their standard Vana'diel counterparts to be appropriate for a single party to fight, whereas other traits of the HNMs (special abilities, elemental resist) may be similar. They can still be affected by most enfeebles. Some specific notes: *Adamantoise's Tortoise Song is enhanced to dispel all buffs, not just song & roll effects. *Fafnir's Hurricane Wing is actually stronger than his Dragon's Aery incarnation, and can still Spike Flail like all other wyrms. *Cerberus's Magma Hoplon cannot be dispelled. Must be broken through with about 700-1000 damage. The floor 100 bosses, unlike at floors 60 and 80, can use their families' signature low-health desperation moves: Cerberus's Gates of Hades, Hydra's Nerve Gas, and Khimaira's Fulmination. These moves will only start to be used once their health is lowered to approximately 25-33%. These moves are weakened and not nearly as devastating as they can be from the standard variants of these HNMs, but can still present a problem if the enemy is not defeated quickly. *There will always be an Archaic Rampart next to the HNM; this can be used to build TP before engaging the boss. *Heavy DD that are expecting to pull hate on the HNM fights are recommended to purchase a Fanatic's Drink (Invincible effect - immunity to physical damage for 60 seconds) for 200 tokens from the Vending Box at the start of the run. **Strangely, the Fanatic's Drink will also provide protection from attacks that are not physical in nature. For instance, Khimaira's Fulmination will have "no effect" on someone with this drink active. *Body Boost is also highly useful. :*Samurai who will be using Meikyo Shisui are recommended to purchase a Dusty Wing for 200 tokens. The wing bestows an instant 300 TP, and if Meikyo Shisui is still in effect, will allow 3 additional Weapon Skills. Rewards ??? items The rewards this Assault mission are similar to that of the other 5 Assault areas, but with a different twist. Throughout the mission, you will (most likely) encounter a few familiar Notorious Monsters while completing your objectives. Upon defeating them, an "Armoury Crate" will drop, and whoever opens it will receive a ??? Item coinciding with the special/unique drop of the NM (for example, the Cactuar Cantautor, which usually drops Kung Fu Shoes, has ??? Footwear from its Armoury Crate). These ??? items, upon appraisal, have a small chance to become the special item that normally drops from the NM. Be warned that these NMs are not as weak as they are outside of the Assault mission and should be treated with caution. All ??? Items must be appraised like normal in order to obtain the true reward. Be advised that the appraisal rarely results in the NM's item drop; most of the time it will just be low level equipment. Also, for NMs such as Leaping Lizzy and Argus, the appraisal would only result in the Rare and Exclusive version currently dropped by the NM, not the original unexclusive version. Find appraisal NPCs. Vigil Weapons Notorious Monsters also have a chance of dropping one of the 20 "Vigil Weapons" - the base form of the Mythic Weapons. These items are added to treasure pool along with any other item drops (not in the Armoury Crate). All the HNM bosses every twenty floors will always drop one random weapon. The HNM on Floor 100 of Nyzul Isle will always drop 2 of the 20 Nyzul Weapons; one weapon will be randomly selected as with the previous 20th floors, but another weapon will be dropped that will always coincide with the current job of whoever selects the floor at the start of the run. For instance, if a WHM selects floor 96, one of the weapons looted on floor 100 will always be a Werebuster. (It is possible for both dropped weapons to be the same.) Nyzul Armor In addition to the aforementioned rewards, every 20 floors there will be a boss battle, as explained above, which will always reward the adventurers with a Vigil Weapon as well as zero to one item from the following sets: *Askar Korazin Set *Goliard Saio Set *Denali Jacket Set Which particular pieces may be looted is not defined by the bosses, but the floor they are fought on, as seen in the following drop-rate chart. |width=5%| |width=5%| |} |width=5%| |} Completion Completing one or more floors of Nyzul Isle Investigation for the first time, as long as you exit via the rune of transfer will reward you with 5 points toward your Mercenary Rank promotion. Subsequent completions, as long as you exit via the rune of transfer, will reward you with 1 point. Upon completing Floor 100, the entire party (if they are currently on floor 96-99) will receive a Runic Key. The Runic Key is required to begin An Imperial Heist, which is the first in a series of quests which allow you to upgrade the Mythic Weapons. The key also reduces the weapon skill point quota for "Unlocking a Myth" quests to the lowest possible amount of 250. If the Heroes of Abyssea add-on is installed, you will be able to create an Atma of the Zenith from an Atma Fabricant. Additionally, upon clearing the 100th floor, you have the option of continuing on as you could on any other floor. If time allows, doing so will send you back to the first floor and you can complete extra floors for more tokens, just like any other floor run. Maps The in-game map function cannot be used within Nyzul Isle. However, the level layouts are comprised of sectioned off areas of the maps below: Image:Nyzul_Isle_1.jpg|Nyzul Isle 1 Image:Nyzul_Isle_2.jpg|Nyzul Isle 2 Image:Nyzul_Isle_3.jpg|Nyzul Isle 3 Image:Nyzul_Isle_4.jpg|Nyzul Isle 4 Image:Nyzul_Isle_5.jpg|Nyzul Isle 5 Image:Nyzul_Isle_6.jpg|Nyzul Isle 6 Image:Nyzul_Isle_7.jpg|Nyzul Isle 7 Image:Nyzul_Isle_8.jpg|Nyzul Isle 8 Only a portion of these maps are actually used, with various paths being randomly blocked off to create the floor layout of any given floor. See Also *Gaea's Nyzul Isle Guide Game Description ;Mission Orders: You are to scout out the remnants before the A.A.R.I. sends an official research team. No rewards are offered for these unofficial missions.